Mortal Kombat the Hunger Games
by hungergamesfan23
Summary: The elder gods had a vision that a new fear was coming. Something bigger than Shao Kahn. Only the strongest of the mortal kombat community could defeat this new enemy and they must do it alone. The elder gods devise a plan to send the 24 best fighters of mortal kombat and send them to an arena where they will fight to the death until only one is left standing.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Kombat the Hunger Games. **

**The elder gods had a vision that a new fear was coming. Something bigger than shao kahn. Only the strongest of the mortal kombat community could defeat this new enemy and they must do it alone. The elder gods devise a plan to send the 24 best fighters of mortal kombat and send them to an arena where they will fight to the death until only one is left standing. **

Raiden's Pov :

One minute I was enjoying a nice hot cup of tea while meditating in my garden. When a flash of light appears in front of me and next thing I know, im around a whole group of the other mortal kombat members. "I demand to know who is behind this" I say with a loud voice to speak over the murmuring of others. A low male voice began to speak and vibrated the ground with his voice. "A new threat is upon our worlds, and only the strongest of you can defeat him. You must fight this new enemy to the death and fight him alone. We decided since humans always interfere, you will all be placed into an arena where you will all fight to the death until one is left standing. All of your special abilities and weapons will be in the middle of the arena, the cornucopia. No one can use your powers, nor can they touch them. They will stay in the cornucopia until you pick them up. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." The voice disappeared I was deeply confused a new threat? Killing till only one of us was left? I had no problem killing the outland enemies of mine. But my friends, my allies, I was not sure if I could hurt any of them. I try to make my way to Lui Kang but the bright light flashes again and we are all standing on platforms that form a circle. A giant buzzer over our heads counting down from 60. I decide not to move from the platform until the timer says zero but others are not so smart. I hear a ear splitting explosion and look to my right to see Sheeva blow up into a million pieces. She was never that bright but to now be dead from your stupidity. Such a shame.

Kitana's Pov :

This was all very sudden and weird to me but I had to protect the kingdom at any costs and if it meant killing my friends then so be it. I will come out of her the strongest and defeat the new enemy. Looking around the arena to see huge trees in every direction, I glance to my left to see Sheeva blown to pieces and think good, I always wanted her gone. The timee is down to 5...4...3...2...1...

I immediately made a beeline for the cornucopia and being very agile and fast im one of the first ones there. I quickly grab my fans and a bag filled with food and run straight for the woods in front of me. I hear weapons clash and grunts from fights happening behind me but I still run as fast as I can away from there. I need to be well rested and prepared for fights later on and I don't need any injuries yet.

Johnny Cage's Pov :

This was going to be a piece of cake since I am the best fighter here and I can win easily. My attack enhancers were in the cornucopia but my fighting skills are still with me. I casually jog while everyone else runs straight into a blood bath. I'm not scared of any of them because I will win for sure. I get to the middle and grab my enhancers and food. I turn around to see what is going on around me to see Skorpion's spear come right at me and push itself into my chest. I fly through the air where my killer stands and he grins at me before my body turns into a burnt crisp.

Skorpion's Pov :

After I retrieved my weapons, I killed Johnny Cage. He thought he was so unbeatable but I proved him wrong! I had the speed, wit, and equipment to make it through this game the gods made. I want to make it to the end with little trouble so I have an idea, make a group to kill of all the others and then us fight in the end. Standing my ground at the Cornucopia, Sindel, runs towards me ready to get her powers. I quickly hold my hands up and say peace. She slows down, "what are you planning Skorpion?" she asks me. "A friendship until most of the people are dead and then we break up and kill each other." Sindel liked this plan seeing how it would be easier to survive, grabbed her powers, and stood with Skorpion. I am a genius. This idea will guarantee me my victory. Sindel and I quickly recruit Reptile, Noob, Smoke, and Mileena. Goro comes charging at Reptile and before he can even get close to do any damage. Reptile spit acid right onto his chest where his heart is. Goro cries out in pain and Mileena throws one of her daggers into his throat. I'm beginning to really like my new alliance.

Jade's Pov :

I was running towards to the cornucopia when Baraka came charging at me from an angle at my right. I dart forward just barely missing his blades coming right to my face and grab my staff. I swing around, busting Baraka right upside the head. He becomes dazed but still takes a swing at me. I feel a slight pain in my arm where he made a small gash. Not big enough to bleed out but it could become infected. I pick up a boomerang and throw it behind me. "Haha, That's the wrong way dumbass" I turn around and smirk at him, he gives me a questioning look before I jump into the air sideways and where my body was, the boomerang comes flying at him. He didn't have time to move, or evade the attack. It stabbed right into his chest and he fell to the ground choking on his blood before falling over. Before I faced any more encounters I ran off into a random direction into the woods. I would like to find Kitana and help her but something tells me she'd rather be on her own.

Sindel's Pov :

To my right Kung Lao is getting quite the beating from smoke, disappearing and repapering in every direction. Kung Lao didn't stand a chance when Smoke used his smoke as a cloud around them both and inside you could hear a very loud snap, a grunt to follow, and the a thud on the ground. This alliance is working quite nicely. On the other side of me Jax who still hasn't got him mechanical arms, is leaning over a dying Sonya Blade. From the looks of it Kano threw a knife into her stomach and now she was slowly dying. I concentrate on Jax, open my mouth and let out a shriek as one of my energy balls flies towards him. He doesn't even know its hitting him before he is blown to bits along with Sonya. I turn around towards the back of the cornucopia to see Lui Kang using a flaming bicycle kick on Quan Chi. After his attack is over, Quan Chi's skull is visible on his head. He falls to the ground and Lui Kang runs at lightning speed into the forest. The last person that is still in the clearing besides me and the rest of the MKC's (Mortal Kombat Champions) is Raiden with glowing blue eyes. Lighting forming around his hands. "I'm at least going to take out on of you and give the others a fighting chance." "Typical saying for a human lover, you can meet the same fate as all of them will, death" I say to him. He points his arm forward sending a ball of electricity at me. A black and purple vortex appears in front of me, and another appears behind Raiden. I know Noob just probably saved my life as I see the ball disappear from in front of me to behind Raiden. By the time he realizes what happened. He is already hit in the back causing him to fall over with excruciating burns and bruises all over his back. I walk forward and smile at me, he looks into my eyes and tries to move his arms but he can't. I pick up my foot and slam my heel into his head, crushing his skull. The bloodbath was over, the tributes all ran and scattered throughout the arena, and the MKC's were left standing victorious will all the supplies and the best alliance.

**Okay, so I know it could be better but I like it. With the MKC's ruling so far and no one else being in an alliance. Chances for everybody else aren't looking to good. I only mentioned some people in this chapter because I wasn't going to do everybody for the bloodbath. Please Review!**

**Still Alive:**

**Lui Kang, Kitana, Jade, Subzero, Kano, Kabal, Sektor, Cyrax, Mileena, Skorpion, Sindel, Reptile, Smoke, Noob, and Ermac.**

**Death List : **

**Sheeva – Pretty much committing suicide from stepping off her platform. **

**Johnny Cage – Stabbed through the chest by Skorpion's spear.**

**Kung Lao- Neck snapped my Smoke. **

**Quan Chi- Head and brain burnt in by Lui Kang's fire.**

**Raiden- Noob's portals reverse Raiden's lightning, hitting himself in the back with it, then **

**finished by Sindel crushing his skull.**

**Goro- Acid burn on his chest, then finished by Mileena's dagger going into his throat.**

**Baraka- Jade's boomerang stabbing him in the heart. **

**Sonya Blade – Injured badly by Kano's knife in the stomach, then finished by Sindel's energy ball.**

**Jax- Blown to bits by Sindel's energy ball.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hunting part 1

**Day one of the games , well after the bloodbath. I think I know who is going to win but I have a great idea for that persons death! I have no idea what to do ! Anyways please enjoy this chapter **

Subzero's Pov:

I was able to get my powers unnoticed by anyone else because they were all too busy fighting each other. I ran off into the woods the opposite way I saw Kitana and Jade run in. Right after everyone had cleared the bloodbath I heard nine cannons. I have no idea what they meant or why they went off but I'm sure I'll find out. I was still in shock about this whole thing and seeing Goro taken down so easily I knew I had to be careful with the MKC's. At sunset I finally stopped walking and decided I would be safe for the night. I quickly climb a tree with a lot of branches, Spray some ice down so I have a sitting and sleep area, and before I can think about a strategy I hear the Mortal Kombat theme coming from no where. The dragon medallion showed up real big in the sky and after it the faces of who I presumed to be dead appeared one by one. 9 of them, that must mean a cannon signals a death. Raiden and Goro were both dead. I think I'm going to need a better strategy then just doing a sneak attack on the MKC's. The light from the sky disappears and I began to fall asleep.  
When I wake up I decide I need to go find other people and hopefully get an alliance going.

Jade's Pov:

Even though I didn't think Kitana wanted an alliance I was still going to try and make one. I was tracking her down through the woods since last night and the tracks just stop after I get to a huge tree in the middle of the forest. I look up, I look all around me, and see no sign of her anywhere. I walked a little further and looked around the tree. I see two very thin lines in the bark and the lines make a square about three feet tall. I slowly push the bark forward to see the tree trunk has been hollowed out and there is a figure in blue sleeping inside. "Kitana" I quietly whisper. She doesn't move. I grab a stick not wanting to get to close incase she wakes up startled. I poke her in the leg a couple times and she finally wakes up but points the fan in her hand straight at me. "What do you want?" she asks me realizing who I am. "An alliance, with the MKC's we will have a better chance of surviving and I am your guardian so I can protect you." I say hoping she says yes."Fine but only until the MKC's are weakened or dead, deal?" she says. "deal" I say. I know if it came down to it Kitana would kill me and I wouldn't even put up a fight. My whole purpose in life is to protect her at any means necessary. I'd rather her win then me. I crawl into the tree and we decide to wait until tomorrow to do any killing. The MKC's can have the stage today.

Smoke's Pov:

After everyone got a good night's sleep we were all ready to go out and kill some more people. Noobs been real quiet since this whole thing started and he got an assist with the Raiden kill but so far has no kills of his own. I'm going to kill him first when our group separates. I'm hoping Sindel and Skorpion take each other out because I don't want to face either of them. We all stand around our base and just want to go hunt. "Okay, Reptile, Noob, and Smoke, you three will be going in the direction Kitana, Jade, Lui Kang, and Kabal ran too. While Skorpion, Mileena, and I will go towards Subzero, Sektor, Cyrax, and Kano. No one saw what direction Ermac ran, keep your eyes peeled since his powers are not here so he must have them." Sindel says, she pretty much became the leader being the queen of the outland. Not to mention one of the strongest ones here after Quan Chi and Shao Kahn's resurrection of her. After we all agree on this we split up and agree to meet up back here at sunset. "Guys I have an idea." I propose to the others. "What isss it?" Reptile hisses. "We have stealth on our side, Reptile, you and I can use out camo abilities and become almost completely unseen. And Noob you can send your shadow ahead as a scout and u can jump through the trees with your portals." I say to them. They seem fairly impressed with the idea and we set up for hunting. A couple minutes later we're walking into the woods, Reptile and I unseen and Noob up in the trees with his shadow lookout about 50ft in front of us.

We walk for about a half a day before Noob's shadow comes back to him and he drops to the ground. "Jade, and Kitana lay ahead, hiding in a tree but one came out to use the bathroom and my shadow spotted her." He tells us. Then I get focused and we sneak forward. I see the tree he must've been talking about. It's the largest one around and a piece of bark doesn't line up with the rest. Noob jumps into the tree and waits from above while I and Reptile each take a side of the tree. He starts to form an acid ball and I make a killing smoke ball in my hand. I throw my arm up to throw when we both hear a thud from behind me. A Cannon immediately follows. I slowly turn around to see Noob lying on the ground, and he isn't his ordinary dark. He is completely burnt and crisp and now he is dead. I look up and see Lui Kang staring dead at me.

Lui Kang's Pov:

Noob didn't even know I was following him and the others. Normally his shadow will watch his back but this time he had it scouting ahead so I took advantage and follow them. I get higher then he does in the tree and right before they all attack I slam down huge fire ball and burn him immediately to a crisp and he falls to the ground with a thud and his cannon goes off. Kitana and Jade come rushing out of the tree and don't take notice to the others with their camo. "Kitana, Jade its Smoke, and Reptile. Their camouflaged." Kitana and Jade look around finally spotting the outline of the two. I'm about to jump down when a flash of green appears in the corner of my eye. Reptile's huge green acid ball comes flying at me with deadly speed and accuracy and before I can move it hits me. I go through what feels like an eternity of pain. My skin and flesh began to disappear and I try to scream but my face and lungs are pretty much already gone. I hear a cannon right before my life slips away and I know its mine. The last thing on my mind is my love for Kitana and at least I warned them of the intruders. Then the world goes black.

Kitana's Pov:

Right as Smoke and Reptile come uncammoed I hear another cannon and a few small bone pieces began to fall around me. Lui Kang has saved my life once again but this time he could not save himself. It never really mattered to me. I knew the prophecy from the beginning. That Lui Kang would kill my step father. With this knowledge I only used him because he could do what I could not. It wasn't my fault he fell for me, it was his own stupid decision. Love is blinding. I raise my fan and whip it at smoke but he forms to smoke and evades it. My fan comes back to me and right as I catch it Smoke is behind me punching me several times in the back. It hurts but I can stand a couple punches. I swing around with both arms out and my fans in my hands and spin in a quick circle. I feel my right hand slow down a little then continue moving so I stop and look in that direction. I cut Smoke in the chest and he was now injured. This time I whipped one at him and hit him dead in the eye. His body turned into smoke and he slowly disappeared completely, his cannon fired and I retrieved my fan."AHHHHH! KITANA! HELP ME!" I turn around and see reptile has jade on the ground pinned and his mouth is foaming green. I try to run forward and but before I can even get two steps acid covers Jade's face and she shrieks with her last breath. Looking down to see a headless Jade actually startled me considering she was always there for me. Her cannon fires and I snap back realizing that saves me from killing her and one less person to deal with. Reptile uses him camo and quickly runs back into the forest. I decide it would be best to let him run and find a new hiding spot so I start to walk in a random direction through the woods.

**AHHH! I like all the mortal kombat characters left and it isn't easy killing them. Especially Jade, and Noob. Next chapter will show the other MKC's day through the woods. Please review so I can know if im doing good or bad with this story. I know their isn't much connection with anybody except for Kitana being a heartless bitch. But its Mortal Kombat. If you know the game you have enough knowledge already. Now for the Death list.**

**Kitana, Subzero, Kano, Kabal, Sektor, Cyrax, Mileena, Skorpion, Sindel, Reptile, and Ermac**

**Death List :**

**Noob - Burned to death by Lui Kang.**

**Lui Kang – Destroyed and melted by Reptile's acid ball.**

**Smoke – Cut by Kitana in the stomach and then receiving her fan in his eye.**

**Jade – Face and head completely melted away from Reptile spraying her with acid.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Hunting Part 2

Skorpion's Pov:

After we split up from the others and travel into the woods I am really hoping we run into Subzero. We are mortal enemies and if he dies here he can never return. This means I can live the rest of my life in peace. "Skorpion, why go towards the weaker ones and let them deal with the others. Kitana, Jade, and Lui Kang can easily destroy them. Is it because you want Subzero to be your kill?" Sindel asked me. I knew it was the truth. "Yes I do want him to be my kill. I figured with us three together. You two can kill anybody in my way and protect me while I kill him." I honestly told her. "As long as I get to kill somebody soon!" Mileena says giggling. Sindel nodded her head and we continued walking for a few hours until within 10 minutes we hear 4 cannons go off. "At least one of them was someone in our group. They must have found another group and the end result were four people dead." Sindel speaks up. I silently agree hoping subzero was still this way and hadn't snuck around the arena. About twenty minutes later we hear what sounds like snoring slightly ahead and we continue on to investigate the noise. Lying on the ground taking a nap was Kano. I think to myself he is such an over confident idiot just like Johnny. I know a special place this one can die at. A place where his soul will stay forever and be tortured for eternity. I make my eyes flame up and the ground beneath Kano cracks and separates leaving a hole with fire coming out of it. Kano feels the sudden disturbance as lots of arms and hands with red, regular, and green skin reach up and wrap around him pulling him down. Their long nails digging into his skin so he can't get free. He tries to let out a scream to anybody who could come help him but Sindel, Mileena, and I would never. The earth closes back up and his cannon fires. We decide one kill is good enough and to make our way back to the cornucopia to see who died from the earlier battle.

Ermac's Pov:

I was smart. I got my powers and my souls and I ran into the trees. When I got to where no body could see me I split my body into three different Ermacs. Each one still as strong as the original me since the souls are connected. Now we are three and when one dies the souls will come to us and join who is still alive. We decide to go where nobody else ran. About an hour into that way was a nice little lake, tall trees for hiding, and berry bushes for food. We are happy we have found a good hideout and if anybody tries to steal it from us we will surely destroy them.

Sektor's Pov:

Cyrax and I decide to be a team since the MKC's are a dangerous group. We found a nice little open patch of grass and we stay on the side opposite of the grass to the cornucopia so if anyone comes towards us we can see them. Cyrax used his net attack to make traps around our camp and across the grass so we are pretty safe for now. We sit down near some trees and try to enjoy some peace before any action is brought to us. SNAP! I spoke to soon. "That was one of my traps!" Cyrax announces and runs for the direction it came from. When we get to the clearing we see Subzero hanging in the net struggling to get free before freezing the whole thing and punching right out of it. "I want peace, The MKC's are strong and we need our own alliance for now to defeat them. Let me join you until they are taken down and then we can fight." Neither of us speaks but thinks about what he is proposing and we decide to let him join us. Subzero helps by making an inch thick and tall clear layer of ice right after all the net traps in case someone gets past them. They'll try to run at us and slip on the ice giving us the advantage for attack. Maybe this will work out better than I thought.

Reptile's Pov:

I killed Jade and Lui Kang! I wanted to throw a party to celebrate; I defeated the two that always bested me in outland. I ran for about 30 minutes once Kitana saw me though. I would not like to go up against her having Sindel's blood in her veins. I was still in camo the whole walk back to our little base thinking about what Sindel, Skorpion, and Mileena would say about only me returning. When I get back to the clearing they are already there, eating and they do not notice me. I turn my camo off and walk up to them before sitting down and grabbing some food to eat too. All of them looked at me surprised and asked me where the others were. I explained to them about Smoke's plan and how when we were about to attack Lui Kang killed Noob with a surprise attack. I told them how I killed Lui Kang and Jade and how Kitana killed Smoke and they look fairly impressed. "Well Reptile, I had a few doubts about you at first but now I am glad to have you with us. Destroying that little pest Jade who always kept me from punishing my daughter! Not to mention Mr. Hero who killed my husband. Here have the last of this dried beef for your victory!" Sindel praises to me. I am so happy to finally be respected and gobble it right up. I sit there for a minute and my throat feels weird. I start to cough but it doesn't help anything. My tongue starts to swell up and I can't breathe. I can't even spit my acid out of the corners of my mouth. I start to panic and grab my throat not knowing what to do. I look at the rest of my group for aid to see them all smirking. They poisoned me. I was going to die.

Sindel's Pov:

"We're sorry reptile," I began in a sarcastic voice, "but your acid abilities had weakened Goro, and killed two others. Only 11 people are left, I think we can take it from here. I actually for a second thought you might be the strongest until you took that beef like a fool. Time to die you, revolting lizard." I say at him in a cold tone. He was strong yes but to be the strongest you have to be smart, cunning, and have extreme fighting skills along with your powers. Not to mention I was not waking up to acid being sprayed all over me. Reptile finally stopped squirming and now laid still. A few seconds after his cannon fires and it's done. His body turns into nothing more than a pile of green goo. Well we lost over half our group today but Skorpion, Mileena and I have a couple plans up our sleeves for the others. Smirking as I think this.

Kabal's Pov:

I've been hiding in a little cave I found to the right of the woods I entered at the bottom of this hill. It goes in about 10 ft and is perfect cover at night since its dark. No one has found me and I'm glad. I'm not exactly the best in the Mortal Kombat world nor have I defeated a worthy foe. Hiding would just be better for me. I hear the theme like I did last night and step outside the cave to look to the sky. Noob, Lui Kang, Smoke, Jade, Kano, and Reptile appear in the sky. 3 members of the MKC's are dead already? Maybe I have a better chance here than I thought. I just can't stop thinking about who killed them and how they did it. As I wrestle with my thoughts about this I fall asleep and wake up to something strange standing at the front of cave…

**Cliffhanger! Can't decide if I want a mutt, a sponsor gift, or another tribute standing there! Anyways please review! I might actually get this whole thing done today since I have no plans. FOREVER ALONE! Hahah now to the deaths of the unlucky bastards who got on my bad side !**

**Still Alive: Kitana, Subzero, Kabal, Sektor, Cyrax, Mileena, Skorpion, Sindel, and Ermac**

**Death List:**

**Kano – Fell into a netherworld portal Skorpion made.**

**Reptile – Poisoned by Sindel and Skorpion because they didn't trust him and his acid. **


	4. Chapter 3 : Fighting Cerberus

Kabal's Pov.

I sit up fast and try to make out what is it in front of the cave. It looks like a person but it's only about 3 foot tall and has a hunchback. This thing looked creepy enough being covered in a shadow from the light behind him, I didn't want to see it up close. Two more of them come in from both sides. So it was me against three little goblins. I'm just going to guess that's what they're supposed to be. Each one of them had a small dagger and the first one leaped at me from the right. I swung it out of the air and stabbed through its arm. It jumped again and so did the one from the left of the cave entrance. I blocked the second one by punching it mid flight but the one I weakened cut me in the stomach. It wasn't deep but it stung. Before I could get ready for another attack all three of them jumped at me giving me three cuts not to deep but still really painful. The next time I was ready and slammed my hook right down through the left one's head and threw it across the cave. The other two look enraged by this and one jumps on my back and the other jumps on my chest. I see the one in front of me raise his knife and slash forward into my throat. I feel another knife coming in from the back of my neck and both of them jump off of me. I fall to the ground choking on blood, gasping for air while they both leave the cave. The middle one turns around and in a low grimly voice says "coward," and walks away. After that I fade into the darkness and I feel the last second of life leave me.

Subzero's Pov:

I knew Skorpion is looking for me when I saw Kano's face in the sky last night. He was probably a mile away from me when they killed Kano. I heard him scream and the ground shake a little. It had to be Skorpion using his nether gate. I got woken up by a cannon this morning, no idea whose but it sounded pretty far. Sektor and Cyrax had woken up as well. I begin to reason with them, "This area isn't safe anymore, Kano died not to far from here and they might come looking again. Let's leave the traps and leave." They seem to understand my reasoning and agree before we start moving west around the arena. We walk for almost a whole day, it's now sunset and we finally find a good spot. It's a lake with lots of trees and bushes around it. We start to walk into the opening when Sektor grabs me back into cover and points at something. When I look I am really confused, not one but three Ermac's are sitting there all back to back keeping watch. Sektor opens his mechanical chest and shoot three rockets at the targets. They don't move, or even flinch as the missiles come flying at them. Right when we think they are about to die, a green light flickers and all the rockets explode. They had been using a shield and probably concentrating that's why they didn't see us. All three of them stood up and faced us in a line. I put ice on the ground and started sliding towards them while Sektor and Cyrax ran close behind me.

Cyrax's Pov:

Subzero slashes forward with his ice sword but all three evade the attack and Subzero circles back around. They quickly made a back to back triangle and each of us took an Ermac to fight.

I take out saw disk and start slashing at my enemy. He dodges everything with ease and uses a green energy wave to push me back. I run forward to attack again when I hear a small explosion sound and all three Ermac's quickly hit the ground leaving me running straight at a missile coming right for me. I couldn't get out of the way even if I tried and it collided with me.

Sektor's Pov:

The Ermac's jump back up right as I see Cyrax explode by my missile. His cannon went off. That hit something inside of me. He was supposed to be my friend, my ally, my partner and I just killed him. I teleport and uppercut right underneath the Ermacs knocking them out of formation and hitting one right in the chin. While he was in the air I shot my flamethrower straight up and burnt him to a crisp. All the green energy from his body went to the other two Ermacs. Both Ermacs ignore Subzero and come right at me. They took a few steps and both raised there hands into the air and started choking me. I saw the one turn into a block of ice and get smashed into a million pieces. The other one held me in the air but shot a green energy ball right to my chest. I closed my eyes and was happy to finally be free from this mechanical body.

Subzero's Pov:

BOOM! Sektor's cannon goes off and before the last Ermac has a chance to turn around my ice sword is through his heart. BOOM! His cannon goes off too. I turn around and start walking away to see Kitana standing 10ft in front of me. "Those MKC's are going down. Mileena and Sindel want me, Skorpion wants you but we know how all three of them fight. With the right strategy we can beat them and then worry about each other after." She says to me. I nod my head and sit down at the lake for the night to rest up. The theme plays and I look up in the sky to see Cyrax, Sektor, and Ermac up there. Then the same low voice from the beginning starts talking from no where again. "Mortal Kombat tributes! You are now down to the final five of you. Tomorrow there will be what we will call a feast. Each of you will have an item there that could change your fate in these games! MKC's you are being moved to an area as far away from the cornucopia as your opponents. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I look at Kitana and smile. Maybe there is hope we can win after all. Then I remember that everybody has something waiting for them. Hopefully we can get ours first before they do.

**OMG! I'm really upset that Ermac died today. I know I didn't use him much but come on he is so cool! I wanted to use his true power and have him destroy all three of them but that wouldn't go with my story so sadly he is gone. Oh and the goblin called Kabal a Coward for hiding in a cave while others fought and died. Idk why I did that but I honestly hate kabal and didn't even remember I had him in here till I saw who was still alive last chapter. This Chapter the careers had a lazy day and let everyone else do their bidding. Please Review! Death time !**

**Cyrax –Accidently killed by Sektor's Missile.**

**Sektor –Choked by Ermac and then was destroyed by an energy ball to the chest.**

**Ermac 1 – Fried to a crisp by Sektor**

**Ermac 2 – Completely frozen then smashed by Subzero**

**Ermac 3 – Stabbed through the heart by Subzero with his ice sword. **


	5. Chapter 4 THE FINALE !

**This is the final chapter !**

**Kitana's Pov:**

Subzero sleeps through most of the night while I'm up for half of it trying to think of what is at the feast for me. It couldn't be a weapon because I have those. The only other thing I want is to protect my kingdom so I have no idea what awaits me. At sunrise Subzero wakes up."Are you ready to go?" I ask him. "Yep let's go," he replies. I honestly couldn't wait to see what was at this feast for me. After about a two hour walk we get to the clearing where the five bags are laid out on a table in the dead center. The MKC's haven't been here yet. Well I hope they haven't. I make a mad dash for the bags the second we are out of the woods and Subzero follows behind. Right before I get to the table I see a rapier come flying past me and go into the forest. Stupid Mileena never did have any aim. I rush to get my bag before anything else can come flying at me. Right as I grab it Sindel pops up from the other side and smiles wickedly at me. I throw the fan in my hand at her giving me a second of time to get away. She dodges it and shoots energy towards me. It misses by just an inch before it lands to my right scorching the ground. I dive into the woods and open my back, inside is a bottle that with a note that says. "She can be yours again, just throw this at her." I knew exactly what it meant and I charged back onto the field to see Subzero freezing everything their throwing at him.

**Mileena's Pov:**

I see Kitana charging out of the woods with something in her hand and this new energy and determination. I throw another rapier at her and it was flying right for her chest. In midair it turns to an icicle and falls to the ground. Shit! That stupid Subzero, if Skorpion doesn't take him out soon I will! I run out giggling baring my teeth and charge for my bag, Sindel just got back with hers. Our plan was to each of us run out one at a time if the others showed up and grab our bags. I hear Sindel scream with an extreme pitch that hurts my ears. She must of got something like an enhancer because she has never screamed like that. She charges forward right past me. Damn she is really fast! Whatever she got I'm glad she got it. Behind me I see Skorpion charging forward too. I grab my bag right as Kitana jumps over the table and throws something. Sindel tackled Subzero and it was going right at her. I saw glass break and a black aura form around Sindel and then leave. She was all of a sudden wearing a white dress and it had purple stripes across it. She looks at Skorpion going after Kitana and screams her new power right at him sending him flying through the air. I hurry up and open my bag to find a golden rapier with a note that says "Through the heart it must pierce, as it was foretold by the seers, The girl with teeth can win, as long as her lust does not begin" I knew what it meant right there. I would have to throw this rapier, I always sucked with aim on metal ones but this one might work. But the only problem is when I fight somebody my lust takes over and that's when I pounce and think with my hormones not my head. This was going to be tough.

**Subzero's Pov: **

I grab my bag and open it with the cover of the table. Inside there is nothing but a ring. With a note that says "The spear you hate is really a pet, with this ring it will obey, although it hasn't been trained yet, it still knows the meaning of stay" This was what I've been searching for my whole life, something to give me an upper hand in this battle. I stand up and charge at Skorpion. As a reaction he shoots his spear at me and with the ring on I scream STAY! The spear stops midair and it won' move. I run forward, grab it, and scream "Get over here!" while pulling towards me. Skorpion comes flying and I freeze him when he is punching distance away before I smash him to pieces.

**Sindel's Pov:**

I have finally been cured and know everything that is going on. I must protect my daughter, she saved me and I must return the favor. I see Skorpion die from across the field and hear a cannon go off. I shoot a trio of energy balls at Subzero before he can even turn around. He is probably cheering in his head right now. He turns around with a smile that turns into fear when he sees them flying straight at him. The second after the first one hits him, you can hear his cannon. I see Kitana throw her fan at Mileena, it spins through the air with so much speed but Mileena still dodges it. I throw my hair at her and pick her up before sending her flying hundreds of fight into the air. On her way back down I see a flash of gold flying through the sky before it gets closer and I have no time to move from its path. I watch it hit me in the center of my head and then my eyes fall and I hear one final thud. Has to be Mileena. Boom! One cannon for her and then I slip away and know mines about to go off.

**Kitana's Pov:**

In front of me on the ground dead is Mileena from her fall, beside me is my mother who has a golden rapier lodged into her head. I am the last one alive, I did it, I have won these games that the elder gods made us play. The reason I became so heartless is because I lost my mother once, now I lost her again and I do not care who dies and who lives as long as I rule and that new force is stopped. The rumbling voice returns, "Congratulations Kitana! You are the winner of our challenge. Entering you were not strong enough to win, but with the reuniting of your mother you gained the power. Now with her dead once more, you become colder and harsher keeping you strong enough to defeat the new enemy! You may return home now." A light flashed before I was laying back in my back in the early morning. I looked out the window to see a very peaceful day. Well the Threat isn't here yet but when he finally arrives I will kill him with no mercy. It is because of him my mother is dead again. I would have found that vial to cure her eventually. I will get my revenge….

**Okay it's over. Noooooo! I just killed Sindel, Skorpion, Mileena, and Subzero. I am not a happy camper. Kitana won though, and im not sure if I want to sequel this with another cross over and other MK characters or have Kitana facing the new threat. Maybe the new threat is the capitol and they make her play in Katniss' hunger games ? xD Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Everybody from you're the 74****th**** hunger games. YOU ARE DEAD! Hahah but please review and let me know what you think. FINAL DEATH LIST :**

**Skorpion: Frozen and smashed by Subzero.  
Subzero: Blown up by Sindel's trio of energy balls.**

**Mileena: Thrown into the air about 300ft by Sindel's hair and then falling to her death.**

**Sindel: Hit in the forehead by Mileena's golden rapier when she was falling through the sky.**


End file.
